The invention relates to a cooled valve seat ring.
In the sector of outlet valves of internal combustion engines, an attempt is made to bring the cooling water mantle as close as possible to the valve seat rings. This design is to achieve a good removal of heat. In the current multi-valve cylinder heads of engines with direct diesel injection and a centrally arranged injection nozzle, the tight space conditions often do not permit any satisfactory presentation of the cooling water mantle. The outlet valve ridge region, in particular, and the ridge between the outlet channels and the injection nozzle must then be implemented in such a finite manner that it is nearly impossible to introduce a water mantle core that can be used in series production.
Therefore, valve seat rings having their own cooling channel were already proposed, whereby the cooling channel is configured to be either open or closed towards the cylinder head.
Such valve seat rings are known from DE 3829339, DD 287078, or DE 4328904. In this connection, a cooling channel that is closed towards the cylinder head is provided in the valve seat ring, in each instance, in the publications mentioned first. According to DE 3829339, the cooling channel consists of two solid components that are welded together, into which the valve seat part is pressed. The cooled valve seat ring is cast into the cylinder head. The production of the cooled valve seat ring from solid components is complicated and results in a relatively high weight disadvantage, and in internal stresses because the valve seat parts are pressed into the cooling channel part.
The invention therefore concerns itself with the problem of creating a cooling channel in valve seat rings of this type, which is easy to produce and is light.